Archway Paperbacks
Archway Paperbacks was an imprint of Simon & Schuster. All books in the Casefiles continuity were originally published under this banner. List of Archway Paperbacks The Hardy Boys Casefiles :1. Dead on Target :2. Evil, Inc. :3. Cult of Crime :4. The Lazarus Plot :5. Edge of Destruction :6. The Crowning Terror :7. Deathgame :8. See No Evil :9. The Genius Thieves :10. Hostages of Hate :11. Brother Against Brother :12. Perfect Getaway :13. The Borgia Dagger '' :14. ''Too Many Traitors :15. Blood Relations :16. Line of Fire :17. The Number File :18. A Killing in the Market :19. Nightmare in Angel City :20. Witness to Murder :21. Street Spies :22. Double Exposure :23. Disaster for Hire :24. Scene of the Crime :25. The Borderline Case :26. Trouble in the Pipeline :27. Nowhere to Run :28. Countdown to Terror :29. Thick as Thieves '' :30. ''The Deadliest Dare :31. Without a Trace :32. Blood Money :33. Collision Course :34. Final Cut :35. The Dead Season :36. Running on Empty :37. Danger Zone :38. Diplomatic Deceit :39. Flesh and Blood :40. Fright Wave :41. Highway Robbery :42. The Last Laugh :43. Strategic Moves :44. Castle Fear :45. In Self-Defense :46. Foul Play :47. Flight into Danger :48. ''Rock 'n' Revenge :49. ''Dirty Deeds :50. ''Power Play :51. ''Choke Hold :52. ''Uncivil War :53. ''Web of Horror :54. ''Deep Trouble :55. ''Beyond the Law :56. ''Height of Danger :57. ''Terror On Track :58. ''Spiked! :59. ''Open Season :60. ''Deadfall :61. ''Grave Danger :62. ''Final Gambit :63. ''Cold Sweat :64. ''Endangered Species :65. ''No Mercy :66. ''The Phoenix Equation :67. ''Lethal Cargo :68. ''Rough Riding :69. ''Mayhem in Motion :70. ''Rigged for Revenge :71. ''Real Horror :72. ''Screamers :73. ''Bad Rap :74. ''Road Pirates :75. ''No Way Out :76. ''Tagged for Terror :77. ''Survival Run :78. ''The Pacific Conspiracy :79. ''Danger Unlimited :80. ''Dead of Night :81. ''Sheer Terror :82. ''Poisoned Paradise :83. Toxic Revenge :84. ''False Alarm :85. ''Winner Take All :86. ''Virtual Villainy :87. ''Dead Man in Deadwood :88. ''Inferno of Fear :89. ''Darkness Falls :90. ''Deadly Engagement :91. ''Hot Wheels :92. ''Sabotage at Sea :93. ''Mission: Mayhem :94. ''A Taste for Terror :95. ''Illegal Procedure :96. ''Against All Odds :97. ''Pure Evil :98. ''Murder by Magic :99. ''Frame-up :100. ''True Thriller :101. ''Peak of Danger :102. ''Wrong Side of the Law :103. ''Campaign of Crime :104. ''Wild Wheels :105. ''Law of the Jungle :106. ''Shock Jock :107. ''Fast Break :108. ''Blown Away :109. ''Moment of Truth :110. ''Bad Chemistry :111. ''Competitive Edge :112. ''Cliff-Hanger :113. ''Sky High :114. ''Clean Sweep :115. ''Cave Trap :116. ''Acting Up :117. ''Blood Sport :118. ''The Last Leap :119. ''The Emperor's Shield :120. ''Survival of the Fittest :121. ''Absolute Zero :122. ''River Rats :123. ''High Wire Act :124. ''The Viking's Revenge :125. ''Stress Point :126. ''Fire in the Sky :127. ''Dead in the Water Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys SuperMystery # ''Double Crossing # A Crime for Christmas # Shock Waves # Dangerous Games # The Last Resort # The Paris Connection # Buried in Time # Mystery Train # Best of Enemies # High Survival # New Year's Evil # Tour of Danger # Spies and Lies # Tropic of Fear # Courting Disaster # Hits and Misses # Evil in Amsterdam # Desperate Measures # Passport to Danger # Hollywood Horror # Copper Canyon Conspiracy # Danger Down Under # Dead on Arrival # Target for Terror # Secrets of the Nile # A Question of Guilt # Islands of Intrigue # Murder on the 4th of July # High Stakes # Nightmare in New Orleans # Out of Control # Exhibition of Evil # At All Costs # Royal Revenge # Operation Titanic # Process of Elimination Hardy Boys and Tom Swift Ultra Thriller # Time Bomb # The Alien Factor Category:Simon & Schuster